eternalcrisisfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Prehistory * c. 4,541,000,000 BCE: 'Earth is formed * '''c. 4,100,000,000 BCE: '''Life begins on Earth * '''c. 450,000 BCE: '''Neanderthals become a distinct species * '''c. 313,000 BCE: '''Humans become a distinct species Ancient History * '''c. 38,000 BCE: '''Vandar Adg becomes the last full-blood neanderthal * '''c. 10,000 BCE: ' ** The continent of Atlantis is shattered ** A small magus fishing village on a coastline of Atlantis prays to Poseidon to protect them from the Shattering. Poseidon takes pity on them and, in their final hour, gives them his blessing, turning them into amphibious beings capable of withstanding the great pressures of the ocean depths. They began to call themselves tritons, the children of Poseidon. ** The city of Kôr is founded in Africa by magus survivors of Atlantis * '''c. 6000 BCE: * Adam is born in southern Mesopotamia (present-day Iraq) * Eve is born in southern Mesopotamia (present-day Iraq) * Adam becomes the first person of Earth to commune with the being called Jehovah * c. 5920 BCE: '''Cain is born in Mesopotamia (present-day Iraq) * '''c. 5400 BCE: '''Eridu, the first human city, is founded * '''5070 BCE: '''Adam dies * '''4944 BCE: '''Noah is born in Mesopotamia (present-day Iraq) * '''c. 4405 BCE: '''Noah receives a vision from Jehovah showing him a catastrophic flood and instructing him to build an ark * '''c. 4344 BCE: '''Noah and his clan are saved from the flood by his ark * '''4052 BCE: Abram is born in Ur, Sumer (present-day southern Iraq) * 3953 BCE: 'Abram receives a vision from Jehovah and begins to call himself Abraham * '''3877 BCE: '''Abraham dies * '''c. 3000 BCE: '''The city of Athens is founded in southern Greece Before Common Era 27th Century, BCE * '''c. 2700 BCE: '''Gilgamesh is born in Sumer (present-day Iraq) 26th Century, BCE * '''c. 2560 BCE: '''The Great Pyramid of Giza in Giza, Egypt is completed 14th Century, BCE * '''1391 BCE: '''Moses is born in Goshen, Egypt * '''c. 1341 BCE: '''Tutankhamun is born in Akhetaten, Egypt * '''c. 1323 BCE: '''Tutankhamun dies * '''c. 1303 BCE: '''Ramesses II is born in Egypt 13th Century, BCE * '''1286 BCE: '''Teth-Adam is born in Egypt * '''1271 BCE: '''Moses dies * '''c. 1219 BCE: '''Odysseus is born on the island of Ithaca in the Ionian Sea * '''1213 BCE: '''Ramesses II dies 12th Century, BCE * '''1194 BCE: '''The Trojan War begins * '''1184 BCE: ' ** The Trojan War ends ** Odysseus and his crew become lost at sea on their way home from the Trojan War and begin their Odyssey * '1174 BCE: '''Odysseus finally returns home to Ithaca 11th Century, BCE * '''c. 1041 BCE: '''David is born in Bethlehem, Israel (present-day Palestine) * '''c. 1020 BCE: '''David defeats and beheads Goliath 10th Century, BCE * '''c. 990 BCE: '''Solomon is born in Jerusalem, Israel * '''971 BCE: '''David dies * '''c. 947 BCE: '''Solomon's Temple is built in Jerusalem, Israel * '''c. 931 BCE: '''Solomon dies 8th Century, BCE * '''c. 762 BCE: '''Homer details the events of the Trojan War in the ''Iliad * 'c. 750 BCE: '''Homer details the adventures of Odysseus after the Trojan War in the ''Odyssey 6th Century, BCE * '587 BCE: '''Solomon's Temple is destroyed during the Siege of Jerusalem * '''571 BCE: '''Laozi is born in Zhou, China (present-day western China) * '''c. 570 BCE: '''Pythagoras is born on the island of Samos in the Aegean Sea * '''551 BCE: '''Confucius is born in Zhou, China (present-day western China) 5th Century, BCE * '''c. 495 BCE: '''Pythagoras dies * '''c. 491 BCE: '''Laozi writes ''Tao Te Ching * '''c. 480 BCE: '''Siddhārtha Gautama is born in Lumbini, Shakya (present-day Nepal) * '''479 BCE: '''Confucius dies * '''471 BCE: '''Laozi dies * '''470 BCE: '''Socrates is born in Athens, Greece * '''428 BCE: '''Plato is born in Athens, Greece * '''400 BCE: Siddhārtha Gautama dies 4th Century, BCE * 399 BCE: 'Socrates dies * '''c. 387 BCE: '''The Akademia is founded by Plato in Athens, Greece * '''384 BCE: '''Aristotle is born in Stagira, Greece * '''c. 380 BCE: '''Plato writes the ''Republic * '''369 BCE: Zhuang Zhou is born in Zhou, China (present-day western China) * c. 360 BCE: 'Plato writes ''Laws * '''July 20th, 356 BCE: Alexander III is born in Pella, Greece * 347 BCE: '''Plato dies * '''June 11th, 323 BCE: Alexander III dies * 322 BCE: 'Aristotle dies * '''c. 300 BCE: '''Zhuang Zhou writes ''Zhuangzi 3rd Century, BCE * '''286 BCE: '''Zhuang Zhou dies * '''280 BCE: '''The Colossus of Rhodes on the island of Rhodes in the Aegean Sea is completed * '''226 BCE: '''The Colossus of Rhodes is destroyed during the Earthquake of Rhodes 2nd Century, BCE * '''July 12th, 100 BCE: '''Julius Caesar is born in Rome, Italy 1st Century, BCE * '''86 BCE: '''The Akademia is destroyed by the Roman dictator Sulla * '''March 15th, 44 BCE: Julius Caesar is murdered * December 25th, 4 BCE: '''Jesus is born in Judea (present-day Israel) Common Era 1st Century * '''c. 1: '''St. Peter is born in Bethsaida, Syria * '''August 31st, 12: '''Caligula is born in Antium, Italy (present-day Anzio, Italy) * '''April 3rd, 33: '''Jesus is crucified * '''January 24th, 41: '''Caligula dies * '''64: '''St. Peter is crucified * '''80: '''The Flavian Amphitheatre is built in Rome, Italy 4th Century * '''313: '''The Edict of Milan is enacted allowing Christianity to be legally practiced in the Roman Empire * '''324: '''The city of Constantinople is founded on the site of Byzantium on the Bosporus Strait * '''February 27th, 380: The Edict of Thessalonica is enacted making Christianity the official religion of the Roman Empire 5th Century * c. 406: '''Attila is born * '''c. 453: '''Attila dies * '''c. 470: '''Beowulf is born in Götaland (present-day Sweden) 6th Century * '''c. 540: '''Beowulf dies * '''c. 570: '''Muhammad is born in Mecca, Arabia (present-day Saudi Arabia) 7th Century * '''June 8th, 632: '''Muhammad dies 8th Century * '''c. 780: '''Ragnar Lothbrok is born in Denmark 9th Century * '''865: '''Ragnar Lothbrok is executed by King Ælla of Northumbria 10th Century * '''c. 950: '''Erik Thorvaldsson is born in Norway * '''c. 970: '''Leif Erikson is born in Iceland 11th Century * '''c. 1003: '''Erik Thorvaldsson dies * '''c. 1020: '''Leif Erikson dies * '''c. 1028: '''William I is born in Falaise, Normandy (present-day France) * '''September 9th, 1087: '''William I dies * '''1095: '''The First Crusade begins * '''1099: '''The First Crusade ends 12th Century * '''c. 1119: '''The Order of Solomon's Temple is formed and Hugues de Payens becomes its first Grand Master * '''1137: '''Salah ad-Din is born in Tikrit, Upper Mesopotamia (present-day Iraq) * '''1162: '''Genghis Khan is born in Delüün Boldog, Mongolia * '''1189: '''The Third Crusade begins * '''1192: '''The Third Crusade ends * '''March 4th, 1193: '''Salah ad-Din dies 13th Century * '''August 18th, 1227: '''Genghis Khan dies * '''c. 1270: '''William Wallace is born in Elderslie, Scotland * '''July 11th, 1274: Robert I is born in Ayrshire, Scotland 14th Century * August 23rd, 1305: '''William Wallace is executed * '''c. 1312: '''The Order of Solomon's Temple is disbanded under Pope Clement V * '''June 7th, 1329: Robert I dies 15th Century * 1408: '''The Order of the Dragon is formed by Sigismund of Luxembourg * '''January 6th, 1412: '''St. Joan of Arc is born in Domrémy, France * '''1419: '''Jay Garrick is born in France * '''1431: '''Vlad Dracula is born in Sighișoara, Transylvania (present-day Romania) ** '''May 30th: '''St. Joan of Arc is burned alive at the stake * '''April 15th, 1452: '''Leonardo da Vinci is born in Vinci, Florence (present-day Italy) * '''1476: '''Vlad Dracula completes the Moroi Ritual and becomes a vampire * '''November 10th, 1483: Martin Luther is born in Eisleben in the Holy Roman Empire (present-day Germany) * June 28th, 1491: '''Henry VIII is born in Greenwich, England 16th Century * '''1509: ** April 22nd: Henry VIII becomes King of England ** July 10th: 'John Calvin is born in Noyon, France * '''1517: '''Martin Luther writes the ''Ninety-five Theses * '''May 2nd, 1519: Leonardo da Vinci dies * August 25th, 1530: 'Ivan IV Vasilyevich is born * '''1536: '''John Calvin writes the ''Institutes of the Christian Religion * '''February 18th, 1546: '''Martin Luther dies * '''January 28th, 1547: '''King Henry VIII dies * '''May 27th, 1564: John Calvin dies * March 28th, 1584: '''Ivan IV Vasilyevich dies 17th Century * '''1610: '''The Justice League is formed by Prospero and Vito * '''May 23rd, 1618: The Thirty Years' War begins * 1635: '''Gotham is founded on the Delaware Bay as "Nieuw Rotterdam" * '''May 15th, 1648: The Thirty Years' War ends * c. 1680: '''Blackbeard is born in Bristol, England * '''1696: '''Prospero dies and the Justice League goes defunct 18th Century * '''January 17th, 1706: '''Benjamin Franklin is born in Boston, Massachusetts * '''1715: '''The Justice League is reformed by Lemuel Gulliver and Vito * '''November 22nd, 1718: '''Blackbeard is killed * '''February 22nd, 1732: '''George Washington is born in Wakefield, Virginia * '''November 2nd, 1734: '''Daniel Boone is born in Oley Valley, Pennsylvania * '''May 28th, 1754: '''The French and Indian War begins * '''May 17th, 1756: '''The Seven Years' War begins * '''May 6th, 1758: '''Maximilien Robespierre is born * '''1763: ** February 10th: The French and Indian War ends ** February 15th: The Seven Years' War ends * August 15th, 1769: '''Napoléon Bonaparte is born in Ajaccio, Corsica * '''April 19th, 1775: '''The American Revolutionary War begins * '''September 3rd, 1783: '''The American Revolutionary War ends * '''August 17th, 1786: '''Davy Crockett is born in Limestone, North Carolina (present-day Tennessee) * '''April 17th, 1790: '''Benjamin Franklin dies * '''April 20th, 1792: '''The French Revolutionary Wars begin * '''1792: '''Dr. Frankenstein's Monster is created in Ingolstadt, Germany * '''July 28th, 1794: '''Maximilien Robespierre dies * '''1799: Lemuel Gulliver dies and the Justice League goes defunct once again ** September 14th: George Washington dies 19th Century * March 25th, 1802: '''The French Revolutionary Wars end * '''June 18th, 1812: '''The War of 1812 begins * '''February 17th, 1815: '''The War of 1812 ends * '''September 26th, 1820: '''Daniel Boone dies * '''May 5th, 1821: Napoléon Bonaparte dies * March 6th, 1836: Davy Crockett dies * 1838: '''Jonah Hex is born * '''March 19th, 1848: '''Wyatt Earp is born in Monmouth, Illinois * '''August 14th, 1851: Doc Holliday is born in Griffin, Georgia * October 16th, 1853: The Crimean War begins * March 30th, 1856: '''The Crimean War ends * '''April 12th, 1861: '''The American Civil War begins * '''May 9th, 1865: '''The American Civil War ends * '''December 20th, 1880: The First Boer War begins * 1881: ** March 23rd: '''The First Boer War ends ** '''October 26th: The Gunfight at the O.K. Corral takes place in Tombstone, Arizona * October 28th, 1886: '''The Statue of Liberty is unveiled to the world in New York City, New York * '''November 8th, 1887: Doc Holliday dies * April 20th, 1889: '''Adolf Hitler is born * '''1897: '''Vlad Dracula is returned to the grave * '''October 11th, 1899: The Second Boer War begins 20th Century * May 31st, 1902: The Second Boer War ends * 1904: '''Jonah Hex dies * '''July 28th, 1914: '''The First World War begins * '''November 11th, 1918: '''The First World War ends * '''January 13th, 1929: Wyatt Earp dies * April 18th, 1935: Kal-El is sent to Earth on a small spacecraft * July 17th, 1936: The Spanish Civil War begins * April 19th, 1937: '''The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California is completed * '''June 1938: '''A small spacecraft lands on the Kent Farm in Smallville, Kansas containing the baby Kal-El * '''1939: ** April 1st: '''The Spanish Civil War ends ** '''September 1st: '''The Second World War begins * '''October 31st, 1941: '''Mount Rushmore National Memorial in Keystone, South Dakota is finished * '''1945: ** '''April 30th: '''Adolf Hitler dies ** '''September 2nd: '''The Second World War ends * '''1962: '''Bruce Wayne is born in Gotham, New Jersey * '''1969: '''Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered * '''1994: '''Damian Wayne is born